


an uncommon kindness

by anoncock



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Asphyxiation, Other, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoncock/pseuds/anoncock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>University AU. Kanon knows best. Lelouch would be mortified if he weren't so curious, and Schneizel is more than happy to go along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an uncommon kindness

**Author's Note:**

> [Original prompt and fill](http://cgkinkmemeii.livejournal.com/2983.html?thread=4151719#t4151719). Mild D/S themes. Mentions grooming, but that's paranoia, not an actual description of events.

Lelouch walks into the apartment he shares with Schneizel and his boyfriend –

– and promptly slams the door behind him, because Kanon is writhing on the couch, and no-one in the apartment complex needs to see that. “For _fuck's sake_.”

Kanon tilts his head backwards off the edge of the arm rest and smiles. “That's the general idea of it, yes,” he agrees, and gasps, eyes lolling.

Lelouch's not sure what's happening, but Schneizel's head is _very_ near Kanon's pelvis, and he can make an educated guess. “At least pretend at decency. Ties on _bedroom_ doorknobs is a commonly accepted code.”

Schneizel gives a low chuckle behind him, but whatever he says is lost in the sound of Lelouch shutting his bedroom door.

–

When Lelouch reluctantly ventures out of his bedroom, Schneizel and Kanon have both thankfully vacated the living room. Kanon doesn't reappear until well after Lelouch has finished his dinner. “That's a bit excessive, don't you think?”

Lelouch is resolutely emptying the contents of an air-freshener into the centre of the living room. “The place stinks.”

“I think it smells nice.” 

“It smells of sex and watermelon,” Lelouch says. He shakes the can as it splutters, and the stream of aerosol dies. “I'm not sure by what definition that falls under _nice_.”

Lelouch watches as Kanon opens the fridge and fishes out a bottle of water. Kanon looks exaggeratedly feminine, dressed in an oversized shirt and underwear. He does have very long legs though, and Lelouch shakes his head before that train of thought can continue further. “I think I have some strawberry lube somewhere. Or liquorice?” 

“No, I don't think that's the problem.” 

“Hmmm?” Kanon takes a long pull of water, and crowds Lelouch close against the back of the couch. Lelouch has to lean back to maintain eye contact. Kanon's lips are rather shiny from this angle. “What _is_ the problem?” Kanon asks, and his voice is pitched soft and low. “I might be able to help.”

Somewhere outside of Lelouch's vision, Schneizel laughs. “Don't be unkind, Kanon.”

“I'm not intending to be,” Kanon replies. He loops one arm around Lelouch's waist, and raises the other to Lelouch's cheek. “The opposite, in fact.”

Lelouch ducks out from under Kanon's arm. “You have absolutely no concept of personal space,” he says, cheeks heated, and retreats. 

He is utterly unsurprised when he wakes up the next day with an erection.

–

Kanon is in the kitchen when Lelouch enters for breakfast. “I thought you were overloading this semester. Why are you not in class?” Lelouch snipes. Even after a shower, the morning wank had left him feeling sticky and irritable.

“Good morning to you, too,” Kanon replies. “Schneizel's already left, but he made pancakes.”

Lelouch grudgingly accepts the plate handed to him. There's an empty plate in front of Kanon, sticky with syrup, and another in the sink. Edible, then. “Class?”

“ _Lab_ ,” Kanon says with distaste. “Is this a case of the pot and the kettle?”

“I don't have a lecture until noon,” Lelouch retorts. 

“Careful,” Kanon says. “You start skipping in first year, and never quite break the habit.”

“We're not all as incorrigible as you. Some of us actually plan on getting through post-grad in a timely manner.”

Kanon tilts his head. “Perhaps,” he says, and is blessedly silent as Lelouch eats. 

Only, he's staring at Lelouch with the oddest expression. Lelouch waits until after he's finished eating to ask, “what?”

“You've got,” Kanon gestures at his face. “Come here.”

Lelouch watches as Kanon reaches a thumb towards the corner of his mouth, thinking that Kanon's about to remove some syrup. Instead, Kanon uses the leverage of his fingers spread across the side of Lelouch's head to pull him into a kiss. Lelouch let's him, forgetting that he is not in the fantasy that he dreamt up that morning, and because the unfamiliar texture of a tongue still sweet with syrup pushing against his has him off guard. He pulls away with a gasp when he remembers himself. “You – ”

“Not bad,” Kanon says approvingly. “At least you're not trying to drown me. You could do with some pointers from your brother, though.”

“Did Schneizel put you up to this?” Lelouch asks suspiciously, breathing hard. Kanon and his brother have always had what Lelouch thinks of as a fairly _laissez faire_ approach to their relationship, but still. 

Kanon smiles. “What if he didn't?” When Lelouch doesn't reply, Kanon laughs and picks up their dirty dishes, placing them in the sink. He brushes his lips against Lelouch's forehead as he walks past. Lelouch accepts it rigidly. “There's a tutorial I'm teaching that I need to prepare for. I'll see you later.”

–

The first words out of Schneizel's mouth when he walks in the door is, “what's this about my giving you lessons in kissing?”

“Excuse me,” Lelouch says stupidly, because it's in part reflex, and in part the result of an afternoon poring over messy and contradictory European history. 

“Kanon sent me a text message,” Schneizel says. He looks at the books and print outs Lelouch has arranged over the coffee table, the desk in his room too small to support them all at the same time. “Why are you not using secondary sources? Are you trying to give yourself a headache?”

And so ends that conversation.

–

But not for long:

“I'm not seeing the problem,” Kanon says.

“I see _every_ problem,” Lelouch says faintly. “We're _siblings_.”

“Half siblings,” Kanon argues. “Male siblings, so no chance of off-spring; the primary foundation for that particular social taboo, is it not?”

Lelouch looks at Schneizel. “This is not appropriate dinner conversation.”

“Neither are gang killings, and that's never stopped our father.”

It isn't a no. “You can't honestly be considering this,” Lelouch says. 

Schneizel puts down his knife and fork. “I'm not adverse to it, no,” he says mildly. 

–

Kanon comes into Lelouch's bedroom that night. Lelouch rolls over so that he can watch Kanon approach. “I'm buying a lock for that door.”

Kanon sits on Lelouch's bed, and adjusts the covers. “Is the idea so bad? Sleeping with me and your brother.”

Lelouch closes his eyes, because there's not enough light coming in through the doorway to watch Kanon's expression, and because the warmth seeping through the blankets from Kanon's body is oddly comforting. “That's not the only thing,” Lelouch admits, because his brain is slow and addled by the edges of sleep, and because yes, he is a little curious. 

Kanon hums. His fingers brush along the underside of Lelouch's chin as he tucking the edges of the blanket. “We would never push you into something you're not comfortable with,” Kanon reassures him. “Never.”

Which is why Lelouch accepts when Kanon asks him to join them the night after.

–

Kanon pulls Lelouch into a hug from behind. “If this is going to work, you need to relax,” he says.

“This is very, very odd,” Lelouch says, and tries to remain calm. He's sitting with his back against Kanon's chest, who in turn has his back against the headboard. Schneizel sits on the edge of the bed, facing them. 

Kanon presses his cheek against Lelouch's. “Deep breaths,” he says, and squeezes Lelouch around the middle. Lelouch realises with a start that Kanon has wrapped his arms over Lelouch's elbows, effectively trapping his hands. “Hush,” Kanon says, when Lelouch tenses. “Nothing you're not comfortable with, remember? Just say the word.”

Lelouch closes his eyes, and inhales. “Yes, fine,” he says when he reopens them. Schneizel's watches on, face neutral. “Go.”

“You are very romantic,” Schneizel says dryly, and leans in.

Kissing Schneizel is – different. Lelouch closes his eyes again, because having Schneizel's eyes so close is unnerving. Schneizel tastes like toothpaste, bright and fresh, and his rhythm is slower than Kanon's. Schneizel sucks Lelouch's tongue into his mouth, and scrapes his teeth against it gently – which is new. Lelouch hums his assent. Then Schneizel tilts and bites hard on Lelouch's lower lip.

“Ow,” Lelouch hisses. Kanon draws back one of his arms so that Lelouch can bring a hand to the corner of his mouth. 

“No biting, then?” Schneizel asks.

“No,” Lelouch says slowly. He drops his hand, and leans back into Kanon's embrace as Schneizel moves back in. “It was just... unexpected.”

“You really are very new at this, aren't you.” Kanon says, and it's not quite a question. But it's not patronising, and Lelouch will take what he can get. Kanon slips a hand over Lelouch's eyes. “Do you prefer it when you can't see?”

Lelouch squeezes Kanon's thigh underneath his in response. “Don't leave marks,” he says to Schneizel, who is nipping his way up the underside of Lelouch's jaw. As Schneizel moves towards Lelouch's ear, he feels Kanon's hand slip ever lower. “Oh.”

“How do you feel about blow jobs?” Kanon asks in his ear, hand rubbing against his crotch. 

“Giving or receiving?” Lelouch asks thickly, growing hard. 

“Receiving,” Schneizel murmurs against his other ear, biting.

Lelouch shivers as Kanon squeezes. “I wouldn't say no.”

“Good.” Schneizel moves to recapture Lelouch's lips as Kanon shifts and reaches for the bedside drawer. Someone – Schneizel? – undoes his fly, and pushes his pants down. There's a crinkle of a condom wrapper as it is passed over Lelouch's shoulder, and the sound of plastic tearing. Schneizel says, “there's a trick to this,” and Lelouch inhales sharply as heat engulfs his penis from the tip to the base, plastic gliding on smoothly in its wake. 

“Mmm,” Kanon says, vaguely smug. “Lots of practice. Remember to breathe.”

And then someone slips their fingers into his mouth – slender, tapered fingers; Kanon's – which doesn't exactly help him breathe, but does muffle the sounds he's making. Schneizel works _fast_ and Lelouch comes, shuddering. 

“Well done,” Kanon says, and Lelouch's not sure to whom he's speaking. Someone pulls the condom off, and Lelouch feels his limbs being pushed as Kanon moves him. When Lelouch has caught his breath and opened his eyes, Kanon has pulled himself out from under Lelouch and is busily shucking his clothes as Schneizel bites at his shoulder. Kanon slants Lelouch a look. “Ready for a show?”

“Yes,” Lelouch says, and shifts himself to the side as Kanon lies back. 

“This might be an opportunity for a lesson,” Schneizel says thoughtfully. “Show me your fingers.” Lelouch stretches a hand towards him. Schneizel catches it by the fingertips, and brings it to his eyes. “They're short enough,” he says. “There's some lubricant in the bedside table. Grab some condoms while you're at it.”

“I like watermelon,” Kanon tells him, pushing the pillow under his head down to his hips. He sighs when Lelouch pulls out an unscented bottle. “You are so very boring.”

“Scented lubricant smells obscene,” Lelouch replies. 

“We'll have to train you out of that.”

Schneizel doesn't comment. “Come here,” he says, and coats Lelouch's fingers liberally. He guides one of Lelouch's fingers in, and Lelouch thinks about how very hot Kanon feels. “You should feel something like a small bump.”

“By all means, take your time,” Kanon says. Then closes his eyes, and shifts his hips. “ _There_.”

“Found it,” Lelouch says, mouth dry.

Schneizel withdraws his hand. “Add a finger,” he says, and Lelouch presses another finger in. “Small circles work best.”

“Another one,” Kanon commands. Schneizel slides on a condom to catch the precome. Lelouch obeys, carefully rubbing with the pads of his fingers, Kanon mirroring the motion with his hips. Lelouch grimaces when his wrist starts to ache, unused to being held in an unfamiliar angle.

“Switch out,” Schneizel says behind him. Lelouch turns his head to see that Schneizel has taken off his trousers and pants, and put on a condom. “Kanon?”

“As if you need to ask,” Kanon breathes, and hooks Schneizel in with an ankle. He beckons towards Lelouch. “To me.” 

Lelouch slides up towards the head of the bed as Schneizel pushes in. Kanon pulls Lelouch down with a hand on the back of Lelouch's head, and kisses him. It's different to the other day in the kitchen. Here, Kanon works hard and fast, pressing in with sharp bites, before pulling back out for gasps of air. Schneizel pulls one of Lelouch's hands towards Kanon's cock, directing it up and down. Kanon comes with a hum of contentment, fingers tightening painfully in Lelouch's hair. 

“Sorry,” Kanon says, but he's smiling wickedly. He reaches between Lelouch's, fingertips ghosting behind his balls. “Would you like a shot?” When he sees Lelouch hesitate, he adds, “remember you can tell us to stop.”

Lelouch shrugs in reply. “All right,” he says cautiously, and Kanon pulls Lelouch down beside him. 

Schneizel leans down and blows softly. Lelouch reaches and squeezes Kanon's hand as his penis graduates from half-hard to hard. “Better,” Schneizel says. 

Kanon squeezes back and chants softly, “relax, relax,” as Schneizel eases a finger in and _presses_.

“Oh,” Lelouch says, and turns his head into Kanon's chest. He breathes through the harsh sparks, nerve endings raw. His body rebels at the foreign object pushing inside. “Too much.”

Kanon strokes his hair. “It's always a little uncomfortable the first time,” he says knowingly. Lelouch feels Schneizel's finger pull out, and a hand pressing against his hip. “Giving you an orgasm beforehand probably wasn't the best idea. Would you like another blow job?” 

“I think I'd prefer to sleep,” Lelouch says softly, lulled by Kanon's fingers in his hair. 

“We can do that too,” Schneizel says, and Lelouch feels a warm weight settle behind him. He closes his eyes and sleeps.

–

When Lelouch wakes, it's to Kanon sitting up in bed beside him, reading, Schneizel a conspicuous absence. “It's seven a.m.,” he says. “You don't have any classes on Wednesdays. Go back to sleep.”

“Schneizel?” Lelouch asks, already slipping back into sleep. 

“Has a class to teach. Sleep.”

–

The next time Lelouch opens his eyes, the bedside clock tells him its fifteen past eight, and the bed is empty. Lelouch steals one of Schneizel's nightgowns, a hideously gaudy red thing with gold embroidery, and finds Kanon in the kitchen with a pot of coffee.

“Good morning,” Kanon says. He looks excessively cheerful for a man who was thoroughly fucked the night before, Lelouch thinks. Or maybe Lelouch has it the wrong way around. “How are we feeling?” 

“Good,” Lelouch replies, and is by surprised by how honest it is. He sits down and pours himself a mug of coffee.

“Good,” Kanon echoes. “In that case, I have some presents for you.”

Kanon pushes a paper bag towards him. Lelouch opens it, and rummages through the contents. Sex toys, books, supplies, all neatly packaged and labeled. Lelouch stills as he considers the fact that Kanon wouldn't have had the time to purchase them between last night and now. “How long have you been planning this?”

Kanon notes the look of disquiet on Lelouch's face. “A while,” he says carefully. “I haven't been grooming you, if you feel that's what's been happening.”

“I'm a little too old for that,” Lelouch scoffs, but doesn't lift his eyes from his coffee. 

Kanon reaches, and pushes a lock of hair behind Lelouch's ears. “Not so old,” he says, voice kind. “Not so old, compared to us.”

Lelouch clears his throat, uncomfortable. “Is there any breakfast?”

Kanon drops his hand. “There's some cereal,” he says, pleasantly bland. 

That more or less sets the tone for the next few days.

–

Kanon must have sent Schneizel a message, because when he returns he is distantly cordial. By the time Lelouch retires for the night, he is feeling distinctly queer. On Thursday he doesn't have the time to press the issue, because in the morning he has an early tutorial and lecture, in the afternoon both Schneizel and Kanon either have classes to teach, or classes to go to themselves, and at night he has work. By the time he arrives back home, the apartment is deliberately quiet. Lelouch looks at where Schneizel's trenchcoat is on the rack, and decides he's too tired and it's too late to force a confrontation.

Lelouch misses both Schneizel and Kanon in the morning, but that's to be expected. Lelouch always finds himself sleeping in on a Friday morning, because otherwise he just sleeps through his afternoon tutorials. Which was a fine system in high school, but not so much in university. Dinner is a painfully stilted affair, and Lelouch retaliates by masturbating loudly.

It's fucking immature, and he realises it as he does so, but he does it anyway. He takes the opportunity to test run some of the toys that Kanon gave him, because he can, and because Kanon didn't ever raise the issue of taking them back. 

Having a finger press inside himself is a lot less confronting the second time around. It helps that it's his own finger, awkward as the angle is, and that he vaguely knows what to expect. Still, he's trembling slightly by the time he's managed to relax the muscle enough to feed in a remove controlled vibe ( _inside a condom_ , a post-it in Kanon's hand had advised, _in case the cord snaps_ ), and that combined with the lubricant coating his fingers has him fumbling clumsily with the remote. He turns the vibe on intermittently, always at the lowest setting, the sensations too intense for him to leave it on for an extended period of time. He comes with a hand on his penis, and a hand on the remote.

It is simultaneously the most and least satisfying orgasm in his life.

–

Saturday, and neither Schneizel nor Kanon have a valid excuse for being outside the apartment. Happy circumstance means that the student Lelouch would ordinarily be tutoring is sick. 

Schneizel walks into the kitchen as Lelouch is flipping the last of the pancakes. “How rare it is to see you so lively on a Saturday morning.”

“Is Kanon awake?” Lelouch asks, sliding the pancakes around the pan. 

Lelouch watches Schneizel's reflection in the tiles above the stovetop eye him carefully. “Do you want to have this conversation now?”

Lelouch takes the pan off the heat, and distributes the pancakes between three plates. “Yes.”

By the time Kanon has emerged, Lelouch has set up the breakfast table. Kanon hums, pleased at the sight. “This looks very nice.”

Lelouch waits until Kanon is seated. “We need to talk.”

“Kanon?” Schneizel says softly.

“This isn't appropriate breakfast talk – no,” Kanon says. He shakes his head when Lelouch opens his mouth to speak. “I'm not being glib. This really is a talk we should have had beforehand. _Properly_.”

–

They shift to the living room after breakfast. Kanon and Schneizel sit on the couch, presumably under the assumption that Lelouch will sit down in the remaining armchair. Lelouch doesn't play that game; he sits in front of them on the coffee table. It feels, to Lelouch's mind, very much like a negotiation. A lonely negotiation, and Lelouch dislikes the fact that Kanon and Schneizel are so distant immensely, even if its a gap of less than a three feet. 

“Who wants to speak first?” Lelouch asks, more brazenly than he feels. 

Schneizel leans back into the couch and is silent, observing. Lelouch takes it to mean that Kanon will be speaking for the both of them. Kanon inclines his head when Lelouch looks at him. “You should.”

“Right, then,” Lelouch says, buying time. He asks, because he has his suspicions, “whose idea was this?”

“Mine,” Kanon confirms. “Next question.”

They're not taking turns, then. “Why did Schneizel agree?”

Kanon taps the back of Schneizel's hand. “Kanon wanted it,” Schneizel says simply. “I couldn't see why not.” 

“You didn't consider it further?” Lelouch presses. “Not even to where it might progress?”

“Always best not to get too ambitious,” Schneizel says.

“And if this – dalliance – were to become public knowledge? Your positions at the university, both of you, would be at risk.” 

“Perhaps,” Schneizel allows. “But it was agreed that the benefits would outweigh the risks.”

“Them being?”

Schneizel turns his hand over so that his fingertips brush against Kanon's. Lelouch feels a small wave of jealousy. Kanon answers, “the risks? Very low. There's none in the room I could not trust to be discrete. As for the benefits,” Kanon leans forwards. “Well. Here's a better question: what do _you_ get out of it?”

“What do you mean?” Lelouch asks warily.

“Precisely what I asked,” Kanon says, eyes serious. 

“It's an education,” Lelouch says finally. “Is that not enough?”

“No,” Kanon says. “Think about it carefully, Lelouch. Do you want this?”

“Yes,” Lelouch says, and recognises it for the question it is. He stands up – and doesn't allow himself to hesitate, because he knows the smallest doubts will give Schneizel and Kanon cause to call it off – and straddles Schneizel's lap. He knows it to be the right choice by the looks of surprise on their faces. “Fuck me.”

When Schneizel doesn't otherwise respond, Lelouch lets out a sigh of frustration and curves his neck to engage Schneizel in a kiss. Schneizel lets him lead, and Lelouch sets the pace at a blistering speed. Lelouch pulls back when the need to breathe becomes to great, and bites at Schneizel's lip. “Well?” Lelouch demands, light-headed with lack of oxygen and more. 

“If you're sure,” Schneizel says. Beside them, Kanon reaches an arm around Lelouch's waist. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Lelouch says, and then remembers, “but not in the living room.”

–

They fall into the same positions as before: Kanon holding him from behind, Schneizel caging him above. Kanon hides Lelouch's eyes and mouth, and the familiarity is comforting. Lelouch bites at Kanon's fingertips. Schneizel undresses him silently, and Lelouch flexes his hands as his shirt is pushed down over his shoulders..

“Put your hands around my waist if you're not sure what to do with them,” Kanon advises. They shift so that Lelouch is lying with his head on Kanon's thigh, arms stretching above his head to join behind Kanon's back.

Lelouch lifts his hips in response to Schneizel pulling down his pants. Lelouch listens to the sound of a plastic cap opening, accompanied by a blessed lack of artificial scent. This time when Schneizel pushes a finger in, cool, with lubricant, Lelouch sighs at the warmth pooling at the base of his spine, and lets his legs fall apart. Schneizel circles his prostate and asks, “another?”

Lelouch nods in response. 

“I'm going to distract you for this,” Schneizel says, and there's the sound of plastic. Lelouch feels the slick sensation of a condom being slid on, and then Schneizel's mouth is surounding him. Lelouch moans, caught between Schneizel's tongue and the finger pressing inside him. A hand pins his hip down against the bed as another finger pushes in beside the first. Lelouch's moan turns into a whimper. 

Kanon pulls his fingers from Lelouch's mouth, and trails them underneath the side of his cheek. “Are you remembering to breathe?”

“Yes,” Lelouch lies as he adjusts to the feeling of being stretched wider. He swallows, and struggles to get his brain to work. “Could you – I like the distraction.”

Kanon understands, and Lelouch sucks Kanon's fingers back into his mouth. 

“That'll do,” Schneizel says once Lelouch has relaxed enough to produce small muffled moans against Kanon's fingers. Schneizel pulls his fingers out, and Lelouch ignores the sudden emptiness.

Kanon rubs the thumb of the hand over Lelouch's eyes against his forehead. “You're doing so well,” he says –

– and Lelouch gasps as Schneizel begins to push _in_. Schneizel keeps a hand on Lelouch's cock as he incrementally opens Lelouch up. Lelouch breathes in deeply through his nose, and focuses on Kanon's fingers, and Schneizel's hand. 

“How does that feel?” Schneizel's asked once he's pressed all the way in. Lelouch lets out a breathless growl, and Schneizel laughs. The Schneizel begins to move, and Lelouch doesn't have the breath to even growl. It's an entirely different intensity to the vibe. Where the vibe was unforgiving as it buzzed away, robbing Lelouch of his faculties, Schneizel responded to Lelouch's shifts and changes, adjusting the speed and depth of his strokes, and the movement of his hands when necessary. 

Lelouch becomes aware of Kanon's erection next to his head by degrees. When he turns his head towards it, Kanon gently pushes his head back to where it was. “I want to keep you as the focus,” he says.

“Oh,” Lelouch breathes as the pressure between his legs reaches its height. Kanon slips his hand down from Lelouch's mouth onto Lelouch's neck and squeezes as Lelouch comes. Schneizel slowly fucks Lelouch through the orgasm before pulling out, leaving Lelouch shaking and breathless. 

Schneizel pulls the condom off Lelouch. “What happened to discussing things?” Lelouch hears Schneizel say.

“Lelouch didn't mind,” Kanon says. Kanon removes his hand from Lelouch's eyes to brush Lelouch's hair out of his ears. “I'd wager he rather liked it, even.”

Lelouch shifts a little to the side. Schneizel's undoes the front of Kanon's pants, and pulls his cock out. “Still,” Schneizel says, and takes Kanon into his mouth.

“I'm sure if Kanon thought a safe-word was necessary, he would have told me,” Lelouch says, because Kanon was about as subtle as fuck-all by including a copy of the _Story of O_ in his gift bag, and because Lelouch was curious enough to do a google search. Kanon squeezes his shoulder at that.

Schneizel braces himself with a hand against the bed, the other working between his legs. The muscles in Kanon's leg jump beneath Lelouch's head as Kanon comes. Schneizel swallows neatly, and grunts as he comes himself. Schneizel sits back up to pull off the condom and tie it off. It disappears of the side of the bed – along with the other condom, Lelouch suspects. 

“We really should stop you from having your own way,” Schneizel sighs as he rearranges them so that Lelouch is lying between them.

“But look at where it's bought us,” Kanon says happily. He wriggles down the bed, and Lelouch feels heat and moisture against his shoulder as Kanon bites. Lelouch leans back deeper into his embrace, and silently agrees.


End file.
